The Heat of Passion
by Stockiebasher97
Summary: A series of one-shot lemons. Ch1: Intro, Ch2: Jenny Kaitlyn
1. Sports Day

Katherine Finch, Kate to her friends, was a small 17 year old girl, she had shoulder-length platinum blonde hair, light blue, nearly grey, eyes, a modest B-Cup with an hourglass figure. She had three friends, Jennifer Conway, Rosie Resona and Kaitlyn Carnathes. Rosie and Jennifer both had shoulder-length chestnut hair with D cups and tight round asses and Kaitlyn looked like a taller version of Katherine. Being 17 they constantly talked about boys, fashion and make-up, but they were also very sporty, playing football(soccer to Americans), basketball and went swimming on a regular basis.

One day they all went out to see Divergent, after leaving the film, they decided to go to Rosie's house to do some exercise, while changing Kate received some wolf whistles from her three friends, after stripping down to her white lace undies. Rosie was wearing mint coloured pants and a grey sports bra. Jenny and Kaitlyn were wearing black sports skirts and red t-shirts. They then proceeded to head out to the court and commence playing 2 person football.

Meanwhile Kate and Rosie were still in the changing room. Rosie pushed Kate belly first up against one of the walls and started to lick just under her ear. Rosie's height meant Kate was unable to turn round or resist as she felt a small painful but pleasant nip on her ass. A hushed but ever present moan escaped the petite blonde's mouth. The brunette's rushing right hand dipped straight down Kate's low underwear, into her wetness. In raw euphoria, Kate lost all sense of balance and leaned into the wall for support. Though neither of them were aware of it, another blonde and brunette watched this performance with eager eyes.

Kaitlyn crouched on the balls of her feet to see through the small 4 square feet of glass in the wooden door. Jenny, meanwhile, had quickly dashed to the house to retrieve some drinkable items, a CD player and a compilation of some of the sexiest sounding songs ever. About 5 minutes later as her two best friends were in a room fucking each other's brains out. Jenny returned with the oddities she'd collected. With Kaitlyn still transfixed on the scene in the changing room, Jenny then set up the CD Player and put in her collection of erotic tunes. As she did so however, nimble hands snaked round to squeeze her breasts. With the smaller, sexier femme like putty in her hands, literally, Kaitlyn felt it necessary to prove her dominance over her. Attaching a mechanical dildo, which came when she did, she roughly entered the well used entrance and her victim's mouth rounded off into a small o shape.

In the changing room, both Rosie and Kate were now naked as the day they were born (and looking mighty fine), scissoring. Kate had already been brought to her apex and was nearing a second time, she was in a perpetual state of bliss, complete with her tongue hanging out and eyes glazed over with lust. Rosie on the other hand had not yet reached her peak but was thirsty and didn't want to leave her plaything, to her own vices, to flee and tell others or to drop her own state of beatitude. So she decided to prop Kate's near lifeless chassis in a standing position against the wall, then she proceeded to eat her out. Unfortunately about 15 seconds into the act, her legs gave way and she passed out. But Rosie continued anyway...


	2. Recipe for Seduction

"Oooooh" was the only noise escaping the tightly pursed lips of Jenny. Determined to make her scream 'horny slut' at the top of her lungs, Kaitlyn took this as just another obstacle. She did this in several ways, not least of all leaning forward so her long blonde hair covered their faces, as she huskily whispered into her ear "So, no panties, huh, admit it, a slut through and through."

"Less questionable than your actions, bitch." was the vehement reply, despite all the physical pleasure, she kept her voice at a low volume, an adamant hiss.

With a wicked grin, she exited Jenny, flipped her onto her back and crawled her way under her t-shirt. Jenny wriggled and writhed, trying to get away, but to no avail. Kaitlyn kissed her way up her stomach, between her now sweat-covered, heaving breasts and along her collarbone, before ducking under the black fabric again and she started licking and sucking at her mounds. She did this for a while as she heard the groans exiting the cherry flavored lips of the sweet treat she was feasting on. She was about to suckle her nipples, but noticed the strawberry's first, grabbing one and rubbing it over her now slick, wet entrance before pushing it in ever so slowly, twisting, rolling, rubbing and all of it driving the babe above her insane. "Mmmmmn, haaah, oooh, yeah." the only words to leave the cherry lips before a trickle of pleasure came rolling down the strawberry, quickly removing it, Kaitlyn stuffed the fruit into her partner's mouth. Jenny tasted herself. She tasted good, she wanted more and she wanted a little bit of Kaitlyn.

Flipping them over and grabbing another strawberry, she teased her own entrance with it, sending waves of electric ecstasy up her spine, before offering it to her seducer. The scent's allure was too strong and Kaitlyn cracked, gave in and bit the end off the strawberry, where Kaitlyn was once dominant, she was now submissive, where Jenny was the victim, she was now the perpetrator, or more accurately the penetrator. Kaitlyn overtly satisfied with making her best friend embrace her 'inner whore' mewled in submission to her advances, though inwardly she fantasised about experiencing this side of her first hand. Unaware, she was surprised to see Jenny spraying whipped cream all over her forbidden fruit. " Go on, eat up. I know you want to, that's what everyone wants." she said, obviously drunk on sex, but then leaned in closer " what they know they can never have." Before giving a desirable lick along from under her ear to her chin and a quick kiss on her bottom lip. A few tantalizingly sensual moves later, Jenny is now on her back being licked clean by her blonde captor, who is on her hands and knees enjoying a mixture of whipped cream and seed. "Mmmm,hm,hm,_hm,hm_", the incoherent mumblings of someone with someone else and both having too much free time. What both wouldn't give to make this day everyday. The temptresses both rise from their undignifying positions on the ground. "So, shall we continue this encounter back in my room."

"Maybe after some Britney, bitch." And with that Break the Ice by Britney Spears began to play. And they began to use their ambience to intensify their emotions towards each other. Kaitlyn began her siren song. "_I know it's been a while but I'm glad you came and I've been thinking bout how you say my name. You got my body spinning like a hurricane, and it feels like you got me going__ insane._" Kaitlyn was now forehead to forehead and nose to nose with her brunette lover. "_And I can't get enough so let me get it up. Ooh, oh, looks like we're alone now. You don't gotta be scared, where ya goin now? I'm a have to floss on ya. let's get it blazin, we can turn the heat up if you wanna, or turn the lights down low if you__ wanna._" They now shared a steamy smooch up against the wall. "_ Just wanna move you but you're frozen, that's what i'm saying. Let me break the ice. Allow me to get you right. But you warm up to me. Oh, baby I can make you feel, hot, hot, hot ,hot. Let me break the ice. Allow me to get you right. But you warm up to me. Oh, baby I can make you feel hot, hot, hot,_ _hot._" Their embrace broke and a small string of saliva connected their still passion-driven lips. In her oh so intoxicating voice she delivered the last line to make Jenny, or what ever carnal demon inside her, lose all self-control. "_So, are you warming up_ yet." That was the last straw, and then lust really took over and Jenny began her melody of mischief, sexiness and everything inbetween.

"_You got me hypnotised, I've never felt this_ way_.__ You got my heart beating like an__ 808_." Jenny was now face first in the fair-haired succubus' bust with their fingers interlocked and Jenny was holding her puppet's hands above her head. She then fired back with a seducing retort of her own while she secretly snuck a knee to the point her legs met and began to rock it to and fro, sending her little marionette into a carnal frenzy of thoughts, desires, temptations, all of them realities when they worked magic on each other. "_Can you rise to the occasion. I'm patiently waiting, cause it's getting late and I can't get enough so let me get it up. Ooh, oh looks like we're alone now. You don't gotta be scared where ya goin now. I'm about to floss on ya. Let's get it_ _blazin. __" _She then modified their positions so, she was now standing with her back pressed into her taller partner, but their fingers, still interlocked were now against the wall, giving them the shape of an arrowhead. She tilted her head to the side and looked up at her lover's brown glistening orbs, giving her a saucy wink before grinding and thrusting her shapely rear into the wet crotch of her flaxen playmate. Just tilting her hips side to side. She closed her eyes in desire for her model- like cohort to reach out and spank her like the naughty vixen she was. Instead the music abruptly cut out. Pouting, yet slightly angry, she said "Why'd you stop!" Kaitlyn then reached through her lengthy limbs and bade her to 'come hither'. Then Jenny had a villainous idea, one that suited her own goals, but it was still naughty. She'd caught sight of the chocolate fondue fountain. She reached in to taste of her evil plan, but Kaitlyn grabbed her hand just as it left the pool of brown sweetness and sucked on it like it were a lollipop.

"Chocolate gets me, hot and bothered shall we say. I have no doubt you'll turn this against me too. So, before you do..." She didn't continue as she stuffed the brunette's still partially chocolate-covered hand down into her hairless groin, evil plan or not, Jenny had to admit it felt wrong, yet so right. She didn't get the chance to protest as Kaitlyn ducked her head through the small circle between her elbow and her bosom and began to viciously waggle her pink licking organ against one bulbous clit popping out from it's hidey hole. Jenny's breath hitched as she shuddered, her eyes screwed shut and teeth gritted as multiple pleasure points were being systematically destroyed at the same time. Then Kaitlyn made the final move, she re-introduced the robo-fuck dildo, and inserted the phallic device in her ass. She then strapped herself in for the riding of a lifetime. Pushing her slut forward so she was now on her hands and knees. She mounted, stuffed and claimed Jenny as her prize of the day. Slamming into her rectum using fondue as lubricant, Jenny would have been impressed had she not been in so much pain she was on the verge of tears. After the dominant rutting was finished, Jenny's eyes had widened, nearly rolled back into her skull and were still wet from the tears. Her red raw buttocks were still hurting and she was uncontrollably blushing, giving Kaitlyn an additional orgasm. She leaned over and gave the now incapacitated sex toy a quick kiss on the cheek, before re-dressing them both and carrying her to her room, for another night of unbridled pleasure.


End file.
